


Beautiful Things

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Rocky Horror Picture Show
Genre: Beautiful, Community: 1_million_words, Gen, Missions, Pre-Canon, Quote Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-21 00:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/893569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magenta asks Rocky a question</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful Things

**Author's Note:**

> For the 1 Million Words weekly quote challenge, inspired by the prompt, "I want to make beautiful things, even if nobody cares."

"Why do you bother with these mortals?" Magenta asked as she slammed his plate down on the table.

Frank N Furter glared at her, but he saw the genuine question in her eyes. "Why shouldn't I?" he asked.

Magenta scowled. "Because they are bugs. They are scum. We should be home, glorious home! Instead of stuck here on this miserable planet."

Frank acknowledged that with a small nod. "You're right, Magenta. Home is so much better than this. But the people at home don't appreciate what they have! These worms, as you call them, do all they can to find beauty in this world! As limited as it might be!"

"But why!" Magenta yelled. "Why does it matter? They'll never understand the gift you're giving them!"

"I'm not doing it for them!" Frank yelled back. He took a deep breath and continued in a quieter tone. "I want to make beautiful things, even if nobody cares," he all but whispered. "I'm doing this for me, not for them."

Magenta stared at him for a long moment before turning on her heel and stomping away. Frank N Furter stared after her calmly. Either she would understand or she wouldn't, but he refused to stop working on his masterpiece for her. He was on a mission to put beauty into this world, and he was going to start with Rocky.


End file.
